iHave An Out Of Body Experience
by RunningInTheRainx
Summary: "When you hear people telling you they had an out-of-body experience you think they are a total nutcase. You don't think that you're going to be in a car accident, end up in a hospital as a vegetable and having one." Seddie.
1. Prolouge

**A\N:** Hello everybody! This is a new multi-chapter story. It's inspired from the first chapter of season two of Supernatural (did you know that Jo who was first showed in episode two of season two is Alona Tal who's Israeli Jewish? I was so excited! Yeah I'm from Israel... :). Anyway, this episode was so great that it inspired me to write a new Seddie story.  
>Who else is excited for iLost My Mind? *raises hand*<p>

Please, please review! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

When you hear people telling you they had an out-of-body experience you think they are a total nutcase, that they lost their mind and have a serious brain injury. And when you hear about more and more people telling about it you think that something serious has gone with the world. You think there is some secret sect going on or something. And when you hear that there are actually people who believe them, you don't think, you're sure that the world has gone mad.

You don't think, dream or imagine in your wildest dreams that you're going to be in a car accident with your mom and end up in a hospital as a vegetable and having one.

By the way, if you think this through, being called a vegetable is really offending. Just because you can't breathe on your own, you are brain-dead or the chances of you waking up tends to zero, don't mean they have the right to transfer you from being a human to being something most kids don't like to eat.

Back to the point- you're brain dead and you're having an out-of-body experience and you are practically a ghost!

You can wander around the hospital, hear people talking, crying (both from joy and sadness), see other ghosts- I mean people who are also experiencing out-of-body experience- and they don't know what the hell is going on too.

But till you find those people and find out what's really happening, you see your mom, you're best friends and other people and you shout at them, you hit them, but nothing. They can't see you nor hear you and you're just frustrated. You don't understand what the heck is going on here and you think it's just a bad dream you're going to wake up from in any minute. But then, you see yourself lying in a hospital bed, tubes coming out from your body, and you seem so peaceful that you can't believe it's yourself.

And just then you realize; all the things you've read on the newspaper, all those people you thought they're nutcase were telling the truth. You have an out-of-body experience.

And then your next big question comes: _how the hell you get out of it?_

* * *

><p><em>Review and let me know what you think! Reviews makes me happy and make me write faster :D <em>


	2. What The Hell Happened?

**A\N **Thank you to eveyone who reviewed! It means the world for me. So here's a new chapter and a longer A\N will come in the end. Enjoy and don't foget to drop a review if you liked it so i can start writing a new chapter!

* * *

><p>Okay, so the whole thing started a few weeks ago whilst I was at Carly's apartment for iCarly rehearsal. I was hungry so I went down stairs to grab some ham (not before I received a rude comment of Frednub "You just ate 2 minutes ago!" but who cares what he thinks?). So, I grabbed some ham. But just when I was going to take my first bite someone took my ham out of my hand.<p>

"What the…? Okay, who has a dead wish?" I threatened as I looked up to see the unlucky guy. No one messes with mama's ham!

But as I prepared myself to punch that poor dude I came face to face with one of the most frightening dead glares you'd ever see who'd belonged to none other than mother.

And I gotta say; she didn't look so good. But not in the meaning of 'she's sick' but in the meaning 'I'm in trouble'.

"Hey, Sam I have new ideas for- oh hey Mrs. Puckett." It was a Carly who just came down the stairs and had a look of surprise as she noticed my mom.

"Carly." She acknowledged. Weird, she sounded rather cold, and she loves Carly. Oh, no. It means that I'm in big trouble.

Okay, if you think you're in trouble the best thing is to play dumb. You know the whole 'innocent till proven guilty' crap. Always works. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." She answered. I could honestly say I had no idea what-so-ever about what she was talking about. "Now come with me, we're going."

"Going where?" I tried to get some information for what the heck is going on and why my mother acting all like crazy chick as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car as I heard a faint and confused "Okay, bye!" from Carly.

When we exited the building I noticed it was raining heavily and a thunder storm is coming up. Why had mom driven here in this weather? What was so important?

So, the next thing I know I'd been dragged to my mother's car and she started driving with no other words. I decided to keep silence until we get home and just stared at the raindrops streaming down the window. I noticed two raindrops which streamed down at the same time and watched who would come first to the bottom. It was so much fun that I did it again with another two raindrops, and again and again. But as we sat in silence I noticed she was driving the opposite direction from our home.

"Um, mom," I cleared my throat, "it's not the way to our home."

She kept her eyes to the road, "I know. We're going to your aunt."

I sent her a confused look she didn't see, "My aunt? You mean as in Aunt Mary goody-two-shoes with the perfect kids and the perfect husband?" when she nodded I exclaimed rather loudly, "What? Why?"

Funny, those two words combined together kinda reminded me of a certain nub… Ew what Fredward was doing in my thoughts?

That thought passed away when mom, with a quick glance to me declared, "You're going to be living there."

My moth dropped in shock. "I'm what?'

"You're flanking out in school, you misbehave, and you disrespect older people, teachers and _any_ kind of people as a matter of a fact. I'm sending you there so Mary would teach you how to behave."

_She's got to be kidding me_, I thought. "Since when do you care? You've never cared before!"

"I got your staff in the back seat, and you can make a phone call to Carly now to say goodbye. We should be there tomorrow afternoon." Saying goodbye to Carly over the phone? That's not how I wanted to say goodbye to my best friend! What about Spencer, Gibby, all my other friends in school and Freddie?

Yes, even Freddie. I'd rip your head off if you tell anyone about it but… Like he said on my birthday, I consider him one of my closest friends.

תץorrow morning to say goodbye.:at, and you can make a phone call to Carly tomorrow morning to say goodbye.:as a matter of a fac"Mom, why are you doing this?" I asked and when I got no answer I snapped. "You never care! How come you care now? What changed your mind?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam." She said softly, "I always care, even when you don't think I do. I'm just a crappy mother, but you deserve a better life than this."

"Whoa-" I felt slightly touched by it but still… "Mom, I have a great life. I have great friends and I do iCarly. What more do you want in life?"

She shook her head, "No. Maybe your present is great, but what about your future? You need to go to college and with those grades…" she sighed, and her caring expression became quickly to that fierce look she wore at Carly's. "You're going!"

"No!"

"Sam-"

"I said no!" I yelled. Why was the caring all of the sudden? My eyes winded as realization hit me, "It's because of this new boyfriend of yours, isn't it? That parent consular?"

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "George made me understand things I didn't realize before."

"Oh my God," I rolled my eyes, "the things you do to get a rich guy."

"Rich or not, he's right." When I scoffed she exclaimed, "And you're going, end of discussion!"

"Mom-"

She looked at me with a glare, "I said end of discus- Sam, watch out!" her glare became a scared, pale expression and when I looked to my side - where she was looking- I saw a flash of light and then all went black.

* * *

><p>I was standing now in a place that everything is white. And when I say everything, I mean <em>everything<em>. It was empty, though. Not a piece of furniture, windows, or some indication that I was in the real world or not alone.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" I called. No answer.

I looked around the place to find something, _anything_. When I brushed a strand curl behind my ear, that's when I noticed- I was wearing white, too and I was barefoot.

Am I dead?

"No, you're not." A feminine voice called. Did I just ask it out loud? "Not_ yet_, anyway." I looked around but I didn't find the owner of this voice.

"Who is it? Show yourself or get a taste of mama!" the voice laughed. How dare they- "What is so funny? And what do you mean I'm not dead _yet_?"

"One question at a time," The owner of the voice appeared in front of me out of the blue. She had a straight blonde hair, she wore white too (shocking!), she was tall and had brown eyes. She was pretty and she looked like she was at her 40's.

"Fine, who are you?"

She laughed again, her extremely white teeth showing. What's so damn funny? "Let's just say I'm here to help you understand. But you can call Alex."

"Okay, _Alex_. I need to understand what exactly?"

She smiled, "Ah, but if I tell you it'll ruin all the fun, won't it?"

I took a threatening step towards her, "Look lady, just tell me what the hell is going on! Where am I?"

She smiled again, "you're in the middle of two worlds."

"You mean, between dead and alive?"

She kept on smiling. God I'm starting to hate that smile, "Bingo! You're a lot smarter than what your teachers think."

I ignored her, "But… why?"

She walked around me and finally set on the (white) floor. "Tell me Sam, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked, her smile gone and was replaced with a serious face.

"Uh…" I tried to remember but none came to my head. It's like you know something happened, but you can't put your finger at it- like in Déjà vu.

She signed me to sit next to her with her hand, "Sit with me, Sam." Too confused to be pissed at this woman, I sat.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked her, still trying really hard to remember.

"It's because you went through a trauma and therefore, your brain did too. Now, you probably know from all the Grey's Anatomy you watch that a brain trauma is very bad." She smirked.

"But why has it gone through a trauma?" I asked her rather annoyed.

"Think, Sam. Think _hard_." She said. I mentally scoffed, like that was simple.

I closed my eyes and squeezed it hard, trying to concentrate. And I tried and tried, but nothing came up. "It's not working!" I said, giving up. She just smiled at me again and gestured me to do what I've done.

_Okay_, I thought, _just concentrate Sam and it's all gonna be alright. You're probably just dreaming this, anyway._

So I closed my eyes hard, again and tried to remember and when I saw a flash of a memory I opened my eyes suddenly.

"What did you see, Sam?" I didn't answer her as I remembered more and more, "Sam?"

"I was at Carly's and then my mom dragged me to her car…"

"Yes…"

_You're flanking out in school, you misbehave, and you disrespect older people, teachers and any kind of people as a matter of a fact. I'm sending you there so Mary would teach you how to behave._

"She wanted to send me to my aunt…"

"That's right, and what happened next?"

I closed my eyes as new memories came.

_You never care! How come you care now? _

_I always care, even when you don't think I do_

_Maybe your present is great, but what about your future? _

_No!_

_I said end of discus- Sam, watch out!_

I opened my eyes as one stubborn tear streamed down my face. It all came rushing back to me so quickly. I quickly wiped out my tear so Alex won't see. I hate it when people see me cry, it makes me weak and vulnerable.

"What happened next, Sam?" Alex asked impatiently.

I closed my eyes as I said this; "I was in a car accident with my mom." I looked at her, "a track hit us."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>- So here you go, the first chapter! I hope you liked it. If you don't understand what happened, you'd understand the next chapter, so no worries! In the next chapter the real chizz is starting. We'll see how everyone is coping with Sam being in an accident, especially a certain nub... hmm.

But please, please review! I didn't get so many reviews the last chapter and therefore the late update. Reviews make me write faster, so please review! Pretty please? :D

~ May


End file.
